Time Trip into Space
by Ironic hipster
Summary: Gotenks finds after following Majin Buu out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber that he isn't in the same world he was before, he comes face to face with his ancestors old arch enemy Freeza!
1. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber

**Time Trip into Space **

I like making up little adventures for Trunks and Goten they seem like they could have their out spin off series. Obviously Trunks and Goten are going to be doing some time traveling goodness and their usual mischief. I got the idea for this fic from a couple of episodes from the Majin Buu saga which should become pretty evident. I hope you enjoy it!

**Prologue **

It was a sinking feeling like falling suddenly from a missed stepped. The cocky attitude and childish games suddenly felt foolish, but Piccolo had no choice he had to close the doors permanently. Gotenks knew this as he inwardly fought to keep his tears back and tried not to lose his cool. Though it was rapidly slipping, especially with Goten who, started to think about his deceased mother and began to show more panic on their face. Piccolo turned his attention from the demolished entrance of the hyperbolic time chamber; a smirk crossed his face as he looked over at the dumb founded Majin Buu whose face was quickly growing to a fast paced anxiety. It seemed, Piccolo thought Majin Buu realized he was trapped.

"But what about candy?" Majin Buu uttered as both of his hulking arms fell slack at his waist.

Piccolo surprised by his childish response to what was to be their eternity, even if that was only going to be a few more moments. Almost didn't know how to respond. "There is no candy Buu, and no way out either."

Majin Buu couldn't believe it. "NO CANDY?" The vastness of the time chamber couldn't have held the shock that fell over Majin Buu. He expelled a cry that stopped Gotenks own realization.

"No, Buu want candy, want candy NOW!" Buu turned away from his cohorts in this prison that now truly was one, one without any candy. Steam blew from Buu's head as he jerked his head violently back and forth. His screams echoed over the time chamber. Piccolo yelled to Gotenks to get on guard as it was possible another transformation could transpire. Gotenks let out a slight gasp as just the idea of _another_ version of Buu existing when he couldn't defeat this one was not something he would admit to being… worried about.

Majin Buu paced around in circles, his hands grasped his face and his breathing increased as his face grew desperate. Piccolo began to reconsider Buu's motivations as he seemed solely concerned with procuring chocolate. Majin Buu began making slight mumblings under his breath that even Piccolo didn't have to hear clearly to know what he was saying.

"Chocolate, chocolate, candy, chocolate, chocolate…"

"What's he doing now?" cried Gotenks who was unsure if Buu was going to attack in anger or was just going to stand there chanting.

"I'm not sure" said Piccolo "but don't let your guard down!"

Suddenly Majin Buu through his head back, still mumbling. Gotenks on the fly made up a new attack, _the reverse hit. _A smirk crossed his face as he flicked back his blonde hair in defiance. Glancing over at Piccolo Gotenks let out a roar of laughter that didn't budge Majin Buu from his forward trance.

"Alright you big ugly pink slime, I've just come up with my best move yet!" He said as he raised both hands into the air where a ball of ki floated above him. Piccolo watched as Gotenks began to wave both of his hands into circles and split the ki in half, Majin Buu who had been solely looking upwards mumbling suddenly began screaming. Gotenks felt the power in his attack drop; the impression wasn't lost on Piccolo as his face went from cocky to a twinge of nervousness. But Majin Buu wouldn't relent; his screams began to terrify Gotenks so without really thinking his attack through he threw the blast at Majin Buu from the backside.

It only seemed to help him because at that moment a fissure opened in the supposedly sealed room. At first Gotenks thought it was the result of his ki blast, but the pale face terror on Piccolo face made him realize quickly that it was absolutely Majin Buu. What he also realized was that the opening was getting smaller. So did Majin Buu.

Majin Buu began to climb through it; the idea of chocolate on the other side was what probably motivated him. When he was through Piccolo yelled to Gotenks to hurry and get through before it closed. But as Gotenks scrabbled to reach it he felt a very strange aura coming from it that made him shiver, turning back to Piccolo he began to shake his head when he heard the surge of Piccolo's voice fly up over his shoulders.

"Go Gotenks, this is our only way out!" he shouted.

"But Piccolo, I feel really… uneasy" Gotenks protested.

"I don't care how you feel JUST GO!" screamed Piccolo.

His protesting useless Gotenks grabbed the ever decreasing edges; eyes closed, pushed his head through and pulled his legs in through a tuck and roll. It was like being in a dark room even though it only lasted a moment, the strange feeling had past and Gotenks turned to let out a huff when he realized he was floating in space. And he wasn't alone.


	2. Gotenks Reappears

A/N: I always wondered why nobody ever casually told Trunks that one version of himself time travelled. I mean after all the stuff they see that can't be the strangest thing he would ever hear.

BTW I'm going to be pulling some Namekian five minutes in this story.

**Part I**

It seemed Gotenks couldn't catch a break. He climbed reluctantly out of one dimension after Majin Buu, who didn't seem to be anywhere or Piccolo for that matter. Gotenks quickly realized he wasn't alone. In fact, it seemed he had stumbled into some other battle that was on the verge of beginning. All of the soldiers were dressed similarly to the style of armor Trunks's dad always wore. Confusing Gotenks further was the plastered look of fear on everyone's face as he floated by, everyone that is but the guy yelling in the front.

The passing eyes gawked at Gotenks as he flew closer and started to see what all the fuss was about. A pint size, lizard-like creature with soulless eyes perched prominently above the mass of soldiers. He slowly lifted his finger up and a small red ball of ki suddenly hovered above it. The tension rose behind Gotenks as he heard the mass of soldiers cry out their allegiance to the creature they called "Lord Freeza".

"FREEZA?" Gotenks said aloud "I've heard that name before!"

Racking his brain for the bits of information he knew of Freeza. Gohan had mention once that Freeza had probably shaved seven years off his life, how he _had_ been the terror of the universe until Goku defeated him on Namek. Gotenks cast the thought aside with a smirk and self-congratulations when he recited that regardless he was much stronger. Gotenks was eager to give a show; he powered up the ki in his body only to feel it deflating like a balloon. He could feel his energy dwindling so rapidly he knew the fusion was going to separate soon. He didn't even notice he had returned to his original saiyan form, but it didn't matter.

"Hey Freezer!" he said with a cocky gaunt. "Yeah you ugly up there with the big stupid tail!" he said with a huge grin that spanned his face as he began to laugh like he had told a funny joke.

The near death look on the soldiers face before exacerbated as the would-be-hero raced head on with Freeza before even he had time to react. Puzzled as to who or even what Gotenks was Freeza let out a chuckle as he grew the ki on his finger to a giant size ball, bigger even Gotenks thought than the one Majin Buu threw at him. Never the less Gotenks with an even bigger laugh than Freeza turned his head aside with equal malice "I've got a surprise for you!" he said releasing his ki and turning super saiyan. As he thought Freeza's eyes filled with horror.

Freeza let out a gasp that didn't miss Gotenks ear. With a massive heave Freeza barreled the ki blast toward Gotenks instead of its intend target, the huge rouge planet in the distance. Every soldier watched as the unexpected events unfolded; one in particular, the man who had been shouting in front of the throngs seemed more shocked than any other as if he knew the significance of the transformation. Gotenks on the other hand was the only one with a smile on his face.

"Man Freezer, I hope this isn't the best you can do." To the surprise of all least of all Freeza his blast hardly forced a sweat out of Gotenks.

"Im.. Impossible! What are you?" Freeza bellowed with undisguised fear.

Gotenks smirked, though this isn't were he ever imagined he would be when he climbed out after Majin Buu he couldn't have wished on Sheron to be in a better place. A battle where he had the upper hand was wining in fact, and could afford to show off.

"Who am I? WHO AM I FREEZER? I'm your worst enemy!" Gotenks shouted as another hardy laugh burst out. Gotenks pushed with some effort Freeza's ki blast back at him amazing everyone further. The blast ripped roaring back at Freeza killing his men that laid in its wake. Freeza jumped from his hover craft that was also eclipsed in the blast. Freeza jabbed his finger at his scouter, almost forgetting he had it. The boy was definitely something to worry about, though it wasn't possible…

"Zarbon get out here now!" Freeza couldn't believe the reading, it was well over 10,000. More than any being he had ever encountered before. And still just a child.

Truthfully Gotenks was glad the blast didn't kill Freezer, what would be the fun in that? Even if he separated right now Freeza was terrified of him and seeing two boys pop out would probably cause him to cry home to his mommy. Gotenks noticed that Freeza had a surviving recruit or most likely was calling for help from that big mammoth of a ship. _Its fine _Gotenks thought _the more the merrier. _

"Alright boy you got lucky and I won't deny that you are certainly stronger than those monkey's you pledge to protect. But I' am Freeza the strongest in the universe!" Freeza had rejuvenated his jovial manner now that his right hand man stood by him who didn't look like he was worried. Which internally made Gotenks infuriated, but he never showed it. Not to mention Gotenks was never one to let a comment go without a reply.

"Who says I' am protecting a monkey? You giant lizard!" Gotenks placed his palms together out in front of him. "But I know who you are, and since you've _unfortunately _met me I'm going to put your lights out!" Gotenks began to charge the kamehameha; its power alone was stronger than the life forces coming from the soldiers still behind him. Freeza pressed his scouter again and saw that the power level on the attack was rising to almost 50,000. Gotenks was summiting over half of his energy and pushing it into the kamehameha. He looked over at Freeza and saw that his time wasn't being wasted, Freeza had thrown some ki blasts in anger at him but he had barely noticed them. Gotenks knew more than anything this was more than Freeza had _ever_ had to do in battle and he was happy to oblige.

"Hey Freezer! Can you catch this or can your green friend?" he shouted as he hurled the kamehameha wave directly at him. It hit him before Freeza even knew how to react to it. The explosion ripped up through Freeza's body and out right killed Zarbon before it even touched him. Freeza felt his nerves fry as his skin recoiled to the burning sensation that was all over his body. Like he had collided with a super nova and the delayed reaction was finally surfacing. Anger and hate was the only emotion that flowed throughout him as his body seemingly was breaking apart. _It wasn't possible _Freeza thought _how a boy…could do this to Freeza? _

The attack was impressive, Piccolo would have been speechless that's for certain. Gotenks felt his body slipping apart, time was up. In an instant Goten and Trunks reappeared to the surprise and shock of the onlookers. Goten and Trunks looked over at each other as their combined kamehameha was still proving to be a powerful source of energy against Freeza and he didn't seem to be able to even hold it off.

"Man that's no fun" said Trunks with his arms tucked under his head "He didn't even survive our first attack, what a weakling." Goten nodded his head with a playful giggle in agreement.

There was a slight hesitation from the onlookers when Trunks shot a glance at them. They jumped backed as if the boy was about to slaughter them with a squint of his eye. The kamehameha finally dissipated and where Freeza once stood was now nothing but black space. Goten threw up a fist in celebration, but Trunks noticed how one of the onlookers who looked like Goten's dad, stared at him with a tense concentration that seemed to frighten him.

"Goten" Trunks nudged Gotens happy contentment. "That guy keeps staring at us." Goten turned his head toward the direction of the onlookers.

"It's my dad!" shouted Goten as he charged toward the sparse crowd. The man certainly looked like Goten's dad but, there was something… different something Trunks couldn't put his finger on. Goten on the other hand was certain.

"DADDY!" Goten cried was he reached the man who upon seeing the pint size boy up close seemed shocked by his expression. Trunks was now certain.

"Goten, that's not your dad. Get a feel of his power level its much lower!" The man finally broke his wall of silence; he couldn't even get a full reading on his scouter of their levels and was surprised that they could without one.

"Power levels, you can read them without scouters?" he asked. Trunks had turned stoned faced though he would normally be cocky in a situation where he knows he would prevail; there was something about this guy that Trunks didn't like. Goten looked up at the man who did look like his father but noticed that he didn't have his father's kind eyes, they were tougher and much more severe than his father's ever were. He also noticed a scar on his left cheek that he had never noticed on his father's face. Trunks was right, this wasn't his dad.

Goten started sheepishly "Then who are you mister?" he asked standing adjacent to Trunks.

"I could ask you the same thing" he said defiantly which impressed Trunks.

"You saw what we are" said Trunks "Powerful, more than you." Trunks couldn't help but pepper up his ego; more than anything he loved getting a rise out of adults. The effect seemed to be working as the man was quickly becoming angered.

"So you're just another tyrant aren't you?" he asked clenching his fists. Goten quickly intervened before Trunks could answer.

"No we're not tyrants, we just killed Freezer how can you call us tyrants?" Goten feeling the man's anger diminish he clenched his fist "I was going to kill Freeza, for everything that he has done to my people, my comrades…" he paused a moment remembering a painful memory before continuing "I'm glad he's gone but I would have rather he'd been destroyed by a saiyan."

"Ah, ah saiyan?" Goten and trunks said in unison. "You're a saiyan?" Trunks looked at his waist and saw a neatly curled tail that could have been mistaken for a belt. Trunks recalled his father talking about how saiyans are born with tails and how his mother insisted his be removed. There was no doubt this guy was a saiyan, but how? They were all dead weren't they?

The man not surprised by their reaction considering the saiyans reputation across the universe. He began to consider that they may be out for vengeance. "Yes I' am, I'm a third class warrior but…" looking over at where Freeza had been and only his damaged ship remained "I know that's why Freeza was going to destroy Vejitasai.

"Vejitasai?" said Trunks. Looking over at the massive rouge planet that was orbiting in the background; Trunks eyes bulged as he realized exactly what he and Goten inadvertently did. He pulled Goten by the arm a bit to be out of ear shot.

"Goten, I don't know how but when we followed Majin Buu through that dimension rip we somehow went back in time and are at the time of the saiyans destruction!" Goten let out a huge gasp "so that means, we killed freezer… for real?" Trunks nodded "Yeah and before your dad did; we saved the saiyan race!" Goten let out a little chuckle "That makes us heroes right?" Trunks smiled "Of course it does, but think about it if we're here where is Majin Buu? And Piccolo? "What if he's killed my mom?" Trunks said in a hurried panic. The prospect reminded Goten how his own mother was carelessly smashed by Majin Buu.

"Don't worry Trunks" Goten said with a pervasive tone. "My dad wouldn't let that happen."

The saiyan watched as the two remarkable boys were suddenly overcome with sadness that he didn't expect to see from warriors who had just done the impossible. His face softened a bit from its cold expressionless exterior either by empathy or from his continued interest with Goten. There likeness obviously was not lost on him.

"Listen, this will probably be the first time you ever hear a saiyan admit someone else was stronger…" he began. When he was cut off by Trunks, who stuck his finger out at the saiyan and shouted.

"Haven't you figured it out by now? We're saiyans too!" Trunks cocked a smile "we're just ten times stronger that's all." Trunks didn't miss a beat and Goten wasn't far behind, they weren't even lying this time even Piccolo couldn't yell at them.

The realization hit him like a punch to the gut. "Saiyans? But…how? You'd have to be elites!"

Trunks and Goten looked at each other with the same quizzical expression on their faces. "I don't know what an _elite_ saiyan fights like but I can't imagine their stronger than my dad" Trunks said with his arms crossed over his chest. Goten laughed in agreement "yeah you're right Trunks, my dad too." Fear began to surmount in the saiyans face as the idea of what their father's power levels, elites, would be.

"Who are you?" he demanded "What's your name and rank?"

"What are ya the cops?" Trunks said in a mocking tone. Goten lightly pushed Trunks' shoulder "Trunks…" he said above his breath. "Don't be rude." Trunks nudged him off "Stop it Goten" he said before realizing it.

"Tru-nks, Goten? Those aren't saiyan names.

"Oh yeah well what's your name you little weakling?" Trunks said fuming at the implied insult.

"His name is Bardock" the familiar feeling of fear fell over everyone, Trunks and Goten quickly looked behind them to the black void that now hovered the creature that had been the terror of the universe for centuries. Not completely whole, he still commanded a presents even in his modified form. The kamehameha had had an effect on him just not the one Trunks and Goten had wanted. "Well, I hope I'm not interrupting your little chat." Freeza said with a long winded laugh.

**DON DON DON! Well looks like Freeza's back! (oh no!) **


	3. Freeza Returns

vdsmkA Trip through Space and Time

I hope everyone had a great Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa etc. I'm sorry for the slow updates but I've been busy with work as well as being sick for a bit, yay… I hope everyone had a great new year!

I hope the longer chapter makes up for the slow update; hopefully this won't be the norm.

I don't own DBZ

It almost felt like moving in slow motion, like being in a movie where the secret is just revealed when the voice of Freeza broke through the silence. He let out a snicker and cocked a grin as he looked down on his incapacitated audience. His body was in shambles, Trunks' blast had blown off half of his lower torso. His left leg and tail were obliterated. A huge gash from his right, dislocated shoulder was covered in dried purple blood, and scorch marks covered his body. But his power level was controlled and steadily climbing.

Bardock seemed to instinctively push Goten and Trunks to the side despite their obvious strength over him. The saiyan said nothing when Trunks mentioned Freeza's growing power level; the look in his eye seemed to convey that he was no longer solely dependent on his scouter to know how to read his opponent.

"Freeza… how dare you!" Bardock seethed.

"Oh, the monkeys upset that his little plan didn't work?" Freeza chuckled as he slowly descended toward Bardock. "Well now that you and your monkeys have failed to destroy me I will finish what I should have started years ago!" Freeza's body quivered as he began to summon his ki with his left hand. He had popped his right arm back into place but was still visibly sore from it. The remaining soldiers behind Bardock dissipated when Freeza's decrepit form proved to them, that he was unbeatable.

Goten flared up his ki; quickly turning super saiyan. An intense and sudden emotion took over him as he flew in front of Bardock who wearily stretched his arm in protest. Trunks feeling left out flared his ki and rushed to be by Goten's side. Goten's face was contradicting; he had a glare in his eyes yet was also dripping in tears. He wiped his face with the sleeve of his arm as Freeza snickered about his small stature and childish behavior.

"My…mom" Goten started "My mom was killed by someone like you, someone who doesn't care about anyone else, or what happens when they destroy something…" Goten trailed off as he felt the ki within his body grow enormously and flare out around him.

Bardock watched as the golden light enveloped him; the boy's likeness to him was evident in his expressions, though he wasn't Goku he could have been his brother…

"Wait, don't be hasty I think he's toying with us." Bardock said as Freeza floated closer but in no hurry; he felt both Goten and Trunks climb to levels he had never thought attainable let alone for mere children. Trunks smirked "good, let him" he looked up at Bardock "I wouldn't want this to be boring." Bardock darted his eyes as he flew in front of the young saiyan grabbing him in surprise by his gi.

"Look I know you boys are strong, and I know this sounds crazy but in a vision I saw Freeza blows Vejitasai up and kills us all!" The look on his face showed that he expected complete corporation but Trunks just continued smirking.

"Listen Goten and I are the strongest warriors on earth. We were just playing with Freezer so don't get your panties in a bunch." Trunks said looking over at Goten with a nod. Bardock looked perplex, though saiyans were certainly known for their arrogance this boy seemed to take first prize. But that wasn't the only thing that passed over his senses.

"Earth?" Bardock said recalling a vague memory. Trunks and Goten had turned their attention from Bardock to the unusually patient Freeza, who for a floating corps was actually beginning to show promise. Freeza stuck his left hand out making a ticking sound as he flicked it back and forth.

"I can only tolerate you monkeys for so long before you start to annoy me." Freeza said as he pulled his arms uncomfortably across his chest.

Bardock began to seethe at the comment and in a rage flew a punch toward Freeza's head which was quickly blocked by his relocated arm. The movement proved that Freeza wasn't inhibited by his injuries. Bardock hurled a knee kick to the side of his head instinctively; normally Freeza would have grabbed him with his tail but thanks to Gotenks it was gone. He grabbed Bardock's leg with his right arm tossing him above him at a speed that Bardock couldn't gain control over his body to stop and fire a ki blast in defense. Freeza however was in full control of his body and hurled a bright red ki blast towards Bardock.

Quickly Goten; already in super saiyan form hastily dashed to Bardock's aid pushing him aside as the ki blast made its way up to Goten who reflected it back down towards Freeza. Trunks who had already started throwing ki blasts at Freeza took advantage of the distraction the returned ki made and threw a swift kick in Freeza's face which did throw him back a bit.

Bardock quietly thanked Goten before they both rushed towards Freeza who had a scowl on his face from Trunk's kick. Trunks smirked and looked over at Goten. _That move always threw off Goten, even though dad thinks it's a cheap trick. _

"Alright monkeys" Freeza said bitterly "This game is over!" Though Freeza's torso was blown into tatters he was still able to summon energy throughout his body. Since the soldiers that had littered the field had long since dispersed Freeza's original aim became clear, especially to Bardock. A surge passed over him; he had already seen his death and had desperately wanted to change it. This second chance brought by the two boys was something Bardock didn't want to squander.

"The best way to get rid of bees is to take out the hive!" Freeza said as his ki began to grow once again.

Trunks and Goten looked at each other with a nod. Goten looked up at Bardock who had darted a glance over at the looming red planet behind them. "Can you distract Freezer for a moment?" Bardock looked at Goten confused. "Why? What's wrong" Bardock suddenly heard Goten in his head, he couldn't before this moment but suddenly realized it when Goten explain without saying a physical word.

"Fusion? What is that?" Bardock said aloud to a surprised Goten and Trunks. Trunks pointed his finger at Bardock and said casually "You saw us fused already, we just need a moment to fuse again." Goten let out a giggle "We usually mess up the first time. Piccolo always gets so mad at us." Trunks smacked Goten on the head "You mean YOU do!" he crossed his arms in defiance.

Bardock did remember; they had been one boy initially and if it were possible were even more arrogant, though it was obvious where that influence came from. Their combine power level was much higher than their current separate levels.

'I'll do what I can…" Bardock said as Freeza loomed over him with his massive ki.

"Well are you going to be taken out with the rest of the trash or cling to your miserable life like scum?" Freeza said as Bardock charged full rage throwing his ki at Freeza who just chuckled as the massive vacuum of space seemed to suck right into his giant ki.

Trunks and Goten began to prepare their fusion dance. They both realized they didn't have time to mess around like they did at the look out; they had to get this right the first time around. Bardock abandoned his ki onslaught in favor of his combination physical attacks. Freeza out of pure enjoyment of elongating the moment put one of his arms out and fired a steady stream of ki's at Bardock which he was able to block. He wedged his foot into Freeza's main weakness, his exposed pelvis. Freeza slightly caught off guard by Bardock's attack grabbed his leg, crushing his tibia with his grip as he squeezed it.

Bardock let out a cry, but still managed to grab hold of Freeza's right shoulder; digging his fingers into the sore wound which made Freeza let out a small grunt in pain. The pain in Bardock's face wasn't lost on Freeza "stupid monkey…" Bardock darted his eyes "You won't think so when my son defeats you!" Bardock laced his fingers together in the shape of a fist and came down on Freeza's neck. Freeza whipped his body around trying to force the saiyan off him. Freeza looked over at Goten and Trunks just as they were completing their fusion dance.

"So that monkey over there is your son?" Freeza said as he hurled the ki blast towards Goten and Trunks. Bardock looked over hoping the boys had finally fused into their ultimate warrior. Freeza began laughing as the blast gain momentum as it inched closer to the two young saiyans; Bardock began to wonder if he hadn't given them enough time.

"Well so much for your son defeating me!" Freeza said as the blast seemed to hit its target. Bardock tried to feel out their ki, it was still going strong.

Bardock tried to see if he could enter Freeza's mind like he entered Goten's before. Inside he could see and feel what Freeza felt, all his twisted ideals and pure hatred for the saiyan race that extended far beyond what Bardock had originally thought. But as he quickly realized Freeza also couldn't detect power levels without a scouter. Freeza couldn't sense that the boys' power levels were reaching higher levels every moment and that his measly ki blast that would have destroyed Vejitasai and everyone on it, but it was not going to be enough for these two saiyans from earth.

Bardock smirked, which made Freeza wonder. Finally Freeza's blast was pushed up with great ease as if those two boys were waiting for a perfect entrance. Goten and Trunks had once again become Gotenks. Freeza felt a sharp pain in his side from Bardock's earlier kick and quickly gritted his teeth.

"Looks like the ball is in my court now" Gotenks said as he whirled the giant ball of ki above him.

Freeza held back acting irrationally, sighing he clapped his hands which shocked Bardock who knew a moment earlier Freeza had thought he had won. Gotenks balanced the ki above him not at all fazed by Freeza's retort.

"Well I'll have to hand it to you monkey, you can do two tricks." Freeza let out a cackle as he dared Gotenks to throw the blast back. Bardock scanned his mind trying to figure out what Freeza was planning, he had to be bluffing. When Bardock realized it he darted towards Gotenks.

"Don't throw it back, it's a trick!" Bardock yelled as Gotenks was on the verge of tossing the ki blast high into the air.

"He's going to throw it at Vejitasai, whatever you do don't give it back!" Bardock shouted as load and as hard as he could hoping Gotenks would listen. Gotenks looked over at Bardock slightly irritated.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Gotenks shouted as the ball of ki above him started to crumble down into smaller ki forms before Bardock's very eyes. Gotenks then started to spit out small ghost forms of himself all of which had pieces of Gotenks personality in each of them. Bardock had never seen such an attack before, even Freeza seemed quizzical. Gotenks pointed to Freeza's ki blasts that hovered above them. "See those, take those back to Freezer with your kamikaze attack!" each of the ghosts looked at each other with giggling enthusiasm.

Without missing a beat the ghosts took the ki and darted toward Freeza like a moth to a flame. Freeza shot smaller ki blasts at the little ghost which only made them explode. Their blast range was almost as large as Freeza's ki blast which made him send scissor like ki blast towards Gotenks who had already sent another load of kamikaze ghosts his way.

Bardock, who was still reeling from the pain in his broken leg couldn't believe how useless he had become. He was being bested by children who said they were saiyans, but claimed to be from this earth… _Earth!_ Bardock gasp, "Kakarrot! My son… that's the planet he's been sent too!"

Bardock darted his eyes towards Gotenks who was busy laughing as his burst attack crushed both of Freeza's knees, purple blood pumped out of the wound as Freeza cried out in horror. Gotenks looked on almost sadistically as he flew up to Freeza, who was becoming less of a challenge and pulled out two bright pulsating oval shaped ki's. Freeza quivered his lip in anger "you'd be nothing but a speck of dust monkey, if I were in my final form!" he said as he reeled from the pain in his knees.

Gotenks lowered his arms, it did appeal to his saiyan appetite; and what's more he thought _it's what a real warrior would do. _Gotenks looked over at the rather pathetic Freeza "alright… reach your final form, I'll even let ya have the first shot when your all ready." Gotenks chuckled as Freeza's broken; dilapidated body began its transformation.

Bardock watched amazed as for the first time in his life he ever saw Freeza _have to_ do something. Even with his body dilapidated, Freeza transformed to his first forum with relative ease, assuring Gotenks that he was nowhere near his true power. Bardock began to wonder if Gotenks was somehow related to his son, even though that was impossible and maybe he just wanted there to be a connection but he thought; _it couldn't be a coincidence… _

Freeza's next transformation was a horror few if any had ever seen. Gotenks stuck his tongue out in disgust, throwing mocking taunts about the size of his elongated head and curved back. But even though Freeza was growing in his power his missing extremities and wounds did not regenerate. Gotenks yawned waiting for Freeza to finish transforming, if he had known it was going to take him this long to reach his final form he would have just fought him as he was.

"Geez aren't you done yet Freezer?" Gotenks asked scratching the side of his face lightly annoyed.

A brilliant white flame flew up from Freeza. It enveloped them all and through it Freeza's cackles shot threw like lightning bolts. Bardock braced himself for whatever new form Freeza was going to come out as, both Gotenks and Bardock could feel his huge power level that had increased almost three times over. When Freeza finally revealed himself, he had the power of every saiyan ten times over that Bardock had ever met not even King Vegeta on his wildest dream could have ever dreamt attaining such a feat. Bardock was worried.

Gotenks on the other hand seemed excited; at least he didn't have to wait anymore. "Well, I promised you could go fir…" Gotenks was cut off with a blast to his lower shoulder.

"Hey!" he screamed "that's no fair I wasn't ready what kind of warrior are you?" Gotenks nursed his bleeding shoulder with his other arm. Freeza let out a guttural smirk.

"You're not a warrior, you're a monkey and monkeys should be exterminated!" He looked over at Bardock who knew instantly his intentions. He raised his finger "I'll start with your father; I've already killed your king." Bardock furled his brow _King Vegeta's dead. _He didn't have much time to dwell on it; Freeza had already taken his aim on him.

"You fight me and no one else!" Gotenks shouted as he hovered into Freeza's line of sight. Freeza chuckled at the little saiyans declaration but all the same pulled back from his attack on Bardock.

"Fine I suppose I can grant you that, but after I kill you I will kill the rest of your vermin!" Freeza smirked at Bardock "You have a loyal son Bardock, but loyalties can get you killed."

Gotenks face was stern; he had heard enough of Freeza and enveloped himself in a golden flame. Freeza moved his arm is a circular pattern and formed a red halo-like shape above his head; without warning he threw it towards Bardock as it quickly engulfed his frame; wrapping tightly around his torso and chest locking his arms in place. Bardock let out a guttural cry as the bright light began to constrain his body with each twitch.

"An assurance you see, I want to make sure this fight actually is one on one" the grip on Bardock's chest tighten up again; Bardock clenched his teeth "don't worry about me" he said as the pain pulsated from his crushed tibia to his chest.

Gotenks went against his character and everything piccolo have ever said to him about restraint; there was a reason Goku had to destroy this creature and now Gotenks was going too. Goten's emotion surged through as Gotenks propelled a hard blow to Freeza's cheek and followed it with a knuckle punch on top of his head. Freeza plunged downward as Gotenks charged up his kamehameha and fired a long stream onto his head. A bright red ki from under his kamehameha crashed into Gotenks' backside causing a ripple of pain. Gotenks charged with a barrage of ki blasts not even aiming at Freeza, his crippled form was holding together better than Gotenks thought it would.

Freeza had taken damage, more than he would have ever admitted to. He charged forward after the spray of ki was showered onto him from his young opponent. Freeza dove towards Gotenks with his fingers jetted out he arched his arm back aiming for his sternum. Gotenks could hear Bardock's faint moan telling him to move when Freeza's hand crushed into his sternum; there was some pain from the impact but nothing more. Gotenks looked down at Freeza grasping at his shattered fingers, the purple blood spewing out of every possible orifice. His knuckles or at least what was left of them he clutched with is right hand stumbling back from the saiyan, the staggering pain that ripped through him made him lose focus on Bardock giving him some release. Horror began to creep into Freeza's eyes as the impossible finally crossed his mind.

_Could it be? The legendry super saiyan?_

"You're… not a… super saiyan." Freeza said with some defiance but not really convincing himself otherwise.

Gotenks grabbed Freeza's emaciated hand by the wrist; he squeezed it to a fracture like how Freeza did to Bardock's leg. His grip was strong, Freeza couldn't budge. Bardock relieved from his entanglements but not from his pain that only surged now; started to feel a glimmer of hope that Freeza might actually be defeated. Gotenks reveled in the fact that he was sending terror waves throughout Freeza.

"Oh yes, I'm a super saiyan Freezer and what's more _I'm_ going to be the one that puts your lights out for good!" Gotenks released Freeza's wrist and began to charge up his super kamehameha.

_No_ Freeza thought, _how was it possible for a monkey to defeat the greatest power in the universe? _In his final form at his pinnacle of strength Freeza refused to believe to believe that he could be bested. There simply was no creature, not even his father could beat him in a spare so how could this nobody… this saiyan, this monkey. It was inconceivable.

Gotenks knew Freeza wasn't a challenge to him anymore, and he had strung him along long enough and even felt genuinely nervous when he showed up alive after his attack but the fight had stretched long enough and he still didn't know how he was going to get back home or even find out what happened to Piccolo, gosh or even Buu. This was going to be the most he'd ever put into a kamehameha wave; the blast flew from his hands with a brilliant gold beam head on towards Freeza. The light reflected in Gotenks eyes as it barreled towards Freeza barely giving him time to raise up what defense he had left.

Ironically the collision was much like that of an asteroid hitting a planet. The kamehameha eviscerated Freeza, ripping apart and destroying what the first one failed to do. It was draining on Gotenks, especially on his body that was on the verge of separating again but he kept the wave going strong. The last thing he would want is for Freeza to survive, again.

Freeza's power level dropped dramatically, Gotenks could only sense it marginally as the kamehameha started to peter off. Freeza's form was gone; Gotenks couldn't feel anything off of him anymore. A cough from Bardock turned Gotenks head up sharply like he expected Freeza to be there suddenly. Blood trickled out of Bardock's mouth but he managed a thumb up.

"It's over…" Bardock said coughing again. "It's different from what I saw but…" he started to laugh a bit. "I don't… I don't care." He rested his hand on his blood retched bandana. _Tora it's finally over. _

Gotenks powered down, he could feel his body urging to separate again. Freeza was gone and Gotenks was the cause of it, there was satisfaction in that. Gotenks began to separate; the pain in his shoulder slowly dissipating as Goten and Trunks reformed as themselves. Bardock watched as the two powerful boys returned before his eyes, he smiled when he saw Goten.

"Man that was some fight!" Trunks said excitedly making punching motions.

"Yeah!" Goten agreed. They both looked over at Bardock who was barely keeping himself afloat. "Well what do we do now Trunks?" Goten looked up at Trunks who was trying to figure out their next move.

"Well, you could go to Vejitasai" Bardock started. "We have rejuvenation tanks there that can heal your body, I know I need one." Bardock clutched the side of his torso as he floated over to them. Goten grabbed his side, Bardock wanted to call him Kakarrot but instead he just thanked him.

"Trunks we should go there, he's hurt really bad." Goten pleaded with his eyes. There was nothing else; _well it's not like we know how to get home anyway. _ Trunks agreed and the three of them started making their way towards the giant red planet.

End of Chapter


	4. Bardock Returns as a Savior

A/N: I guess some people were confused about the power levels, well specifically Freeza's reading of Gotenks power level. But you have to remember this is almost thirty years before Goku faced Freeza on Namek so there's going to be a difference. Plus as you probably can tell I'm not that concerned with PL there inconsistent in cannon anyway. Enjoy!

**Part II**

The atmosphere on the red planet was heavy compared to being in space, Trunks and Goten instantly felt the burden they were carrying increase slightly. The air was thick, humid and dirty; everything looked like it was constantly under construction as if there was never an ancestral history in any of the buildings. Trunks wondered why anyone would _willingly_ live here, it was a dump; nothing compared to earth. Goten surveyed the landscaped, it appeared to be as empty as the buildings that stood upon it. A ghost town. Goten looked at Trunks worried. "Maybe Majin Buu did come here and he turned all the saiyans into chocolate!" Trunks rolled his eyes moving a bit in front of Goten dropping Bardock's arm in the process. "Don't be stupid Goten, if Majin Buu were here don't you think we'd hear his stupid laughing and _I'd_ be able to feel his power level." He professed with a grin. Goten frowned taking a swing at Trunks when they both heard a guttural groan from Bardock.

"They're probably still in the bunker, there's a mess hall down there and…" Goten cling to his arm as Bardock coughed up thick wads of blood; his tensed breathing made him wonder if his lungs had been puncture by his crushed ribs.

"Hey where are we supposed to be taking ya to get healed? Cuz I don't see any hospitals!" trunks said impatient as ever, arms crossed over his chest tapping the air with his toes. Bardock pointed to the one building whose lights were fully working. Vejitasai did look like it had been worked over by something; more than just neglect and nature like a battle had been raging down here while their fight with Freeza was going on. "What happened here?" Goten asked as they floated towards the building. Bardock asked himself the same question but could only imagine Freeza's goons had something to do with it. When they reached the landing deck of the medical ward Trunks ran inside to see if there actually was anybody alive, to his surprise it didn't take long. A doctor, Trunks supposed; sat at a desk as blind as his grandfather was to the world around him.

"Hey you, ah… I need your help, I've got an injured guy and I'm pretty sure he's going to die if he hasn't died already." Trunks said grabbing the doctor's wrist leading him out to the landing deck. Goten had laid Bardock down on the ground when Trunks and the doctor came running out. "Bardock!" the doctor shouted amazed "I… I can't believe you're alive!" he moved towards him quickly. "He's unconscious" Goten stood over the doctor who realized that the moment he touched him. The boy was Bardock's polar opposite in every way but his face, his placid smile through him back a bit.

"Kakarrot… you, I thought you were… but you couldn't be…"

"Look, we're not his kids; we're not even from this dump!" Trunks started as the doctor turned around and looked sharply at the boy who had pulled him out there. "But make no mistake we are saiyans, and this one needs to be healed." He said with a smirk that the doctor had seen plenty of times from many other saiyans. Goten and Trunks grabbed Bardock's arms as the doctor lead them into the medical ward and into the closest rejuvenation tank. After inputting many calculations water began to fill into the tank Trunks watched as the doctor observed Bardock's heart monitor with hesitation. _He has been on missions where I was surprised he lived at all but this is very serious._ "He is going to be in there for at least a few hours." Goten looked worried, Trunks on the other hand was more curious.

"What happened here? I mean this place looks like a war hit it. The doctor looked at Trunks with some reservation before he answered. "Vejitasai has always been a planet under construction, more so when Lord Freeza took control… the poor bastards." He looked over at Bardock as his infliction of tone lowered. "When I first came here it was only slightly better, these saiyans fight to the death." Goten placed his hand over the tank above Bardock's he really did feel a sense of connection between them not just because he resemble his deceased father but because he saw how much he cared about saving his home planet, his family and that's exactly what Goten and Trunks were doing when they were fighting against Majin Buu.

Trunks rolled his eyes obviously that wasn't the answered he wanted to hear from the good doctor. "Look, you don't have to worry bout' Freezer anymore I took care of him for ya." Trunks said with a glint in his eye that made Goten smack him. "Don't ya me _we _took care of him?" Goten knitted his brows and crossed his arms transversely over his chest. Trunks rubbed the sore spot on his cheek, _why's he so worked up? _"Goten helped" Trunks said as his cheeks turned beet red the more he rubbed his hand up and down, if he were Pinocchio his nose would be well grown at this point; Trunks managed to flash a cheesy smile. The doctor, like must people in the boy's life was astonish at the boys' ability. These Saiyan children were like no other the doctor had seen, not even in the nobility and what's more dumbfounding is they claim to be from somewhere else entirely!

Trunks sustained his original question to the doctor. "I want to know what happened to the people here; I mean they can't all be dead can they?" Goten was eager to know as well. The spiked heart ratings Bardock gave off caught the doctor's attention a moment, he through his fingers on the keys returning them to normal within seconds. The doctor looked back over at the boys shaking his head to Trunks' earlier query, "oh no, most are down in the lower bunkers; most of this world is conducted under the soil only the older buildings and the palace remain on the surface and obviously the medical ward." Trunks' eyes bulged. "The, the palace? Like where a king lives?" his hesitation was bizarre to the doctor who even on his home planet had had a king, who ruled from his palace, was this so uncommon?

"Yes, but the king and the crown prince are off planet at the moment and I couldn't say for sure but I imagine it was something for Freeza." Trunks looked as if he would faint.

"Da… I mean the prince is… here or off the planet somewhere?" Trunks sounded like he heard the name of his rival and was terrified at the idea of the prince at least that's the impression the doctor was getting from the words that were fumbling out of his mouth. Goten looked confusingly at Trunks, he knew he remembered Trunks telling him a story about his father being a prince of his planet which was where they were so…

"Hey Trunks isn't your dad a prin…" Trunks grabbed Goten by the ears pulling down on them hard before slapping his hand over his mouth. The doctor watched the boys display with divided interest as Bardock's heart rate kept jumping all over the place. Trunks took the doctors distraction and pulled Goten over to the door out of ear shot, he hoped; he didn't have Piccolo's long unending ability to hear things from anywhere. He smacked Goten on the head which Goten quickly rubbed his head asking why.

"You idiot! What were you thinking?" Trunks threw his arms onto his hips as Goten got ready for another tongue lashing.

"I'm sorry Trunks but I don't know what I did, what are you trying to keep a secret?" Goten felt the throbbing on his head from Trunks' wallop pulsate like a beating heart.

"Don't be stupid Goten, I know it's difficult for you; but how do you think it sound if I walked in there saying _oh hey my name's Trunks I'm from the future and even though I'm from a different planet your prince is my dad!_" The way Trunks plainly stated it did make it seem like it would be pretty unbelievable, neither of them could explain how they even got there let alone explain how that would make sense to the doctor or anyone else who heard it.

"I'm sorry Trunks" Goten said at length. He looked over at the doctor who had noticed the boys had moved away. "Trunks, since we're in the past do you think Bardock is somehow related to my dad? " Trunks lifted his eyes at the rejuvenation tank that held the unconscious saiyan. He shrugged his shoulders "maybe, he does look like your dad but don't mention it to anyone they already know we're not locals." Trunks said as he stalked back over to the doctor. Goten murmured under his breath as he followed, _yeah no thanks to you. _

"Yo doc!" Trunks said as he approached the doctor who just realized at that moment he had never introduced himself, though with what transpired it was understandable. "Dr. Planthor" he interrupted as Trunks motioned his hands into the air in disrespect. "Whatever, is there a place we can get some grub cause I'm starving!" Planthor figured the boys wouldn't be interested in Calaii's rich vegetation diet that he was used to and allotted to keep under Freeza's rule; no, he assumed like most saiyans they would want to eat something high in protein and fats the only thing they were ever interested in eating. Planthor began to think it was ironic that saiyans were the vegetable planet when that was the last thing you would find there. Perhaps planet meat that Bardock had barely survived from a few days before was their true appellation.

"If you take the stairs" he motioned past the doors with his hands "all the way to the ground floor, go down the corridor and there's the mess hall it should still be opened." Trunks and Goten didn't need any more encouragement they engulfed themselves in golden ki and headed for the stairwell racing each other to see who could reach the bottom first; everything was a competition for them and simply getting something to eat was treated no different if they were training for a tournament or learning the fusion dance. Trunks' was definitely his father's son as every inch he had on Goten was a mile and he laughed with victory when he burst through the mess hall first. Goten was never a sore loser it was just exacerbating how Trunks' would always carry on like he won a marathon across the universe.

"Eat my dust slow poke!" Trunks chanted as Goten waved off his boosting and peered around the room. It was creepy how empty it was, like it had been abandoned after a fire alarm had been pulled. Plates and empty cups were sprawled all over the place; the saiyans who had been there left there in a hurry leaving the room in silent tatters. Trunks and Goten shook off the eerie feeling; the food that the doctor promised in a buffet style setup looked pretty appetizing to the two hungry saiyans even if it was a bit cold. That was hardly noticed as both boys began to gabble down the food without stopping to taste it. It was almost common law that food was a saiyans direct link to recovering from any battle; it could bring them back from the brink of death or defeat and was the main reason why they needed so much of it, Trunks rubbed his swollen belly after he had satisfied his hunger. A burp escaped from Goten and he slide onto the floor next to Trunks with a crooked smile on his face; the emptiness of the room didn't seem to even bother them anymore, they were after all the strongest beings on Vejitasai or even possibly the universe what was there for them to be afraid of? Trunks pushed himself up by his arms, and looked at Goten with a toothy grin. Even more than a great meal Trunks loved going on escapades; he had inherited his mother's sense of adventure and boy was he going to go on one now.

"Goten let's check this place out, maybe we'll even find out where all the other saiyans are hiding." Trunks jumped to his feet excited, Goten looked up from the floor still sore from eating too much.

"But Trunks Bardock said they were in a bunker somewhere, shouldn't we wait till he gets out of that tank to…" Trunks lend in cutting Goten off.

"No Goten we shouldn't, who really cares anyway I just want to check this pace out. It's where my dad was prince so I want to see it!" Trunks' voice turned demanding, his body became engulfed with golden ki threating to leave Goten behind. Goten climbed to his feet, he often agreed to Trunks' hair brain ideas just to pacify him but they always seemed to ended up having fun even at the cost of getting into trouble.

"Okay I'm coming too!" Goten's body turned the golden color that was already around Trunks' form. They both dashed for the door Trunks was so proud of reaching first when they initially got there, keeping in toe with each other as they hurried up the hall in the opposite direction they originally came. The air had become thicker the faster and further they ran, the bleak walls were unending and not appealing to Trunks' adventurous nature; leaving only one option. A small light formed around the ki from Trunks' palm, stopping Goten dead in his tracks he looked on has he saw his friend's ki expand larger as he forced it upwards and out through the wall next to them. Trunks looked over at Goten waving him to come along. The boys peered through the other side the hole Trunks had made with his blast blew out not only the wall but the entire room next to it which by the burned shards that remained appeared to have been bedding for the medical ward.

"Oops, guess I went a bit overboard." Trunks rubbed the side of his face with an embarrassed laugh.

Goten hovered over the wreckage, Trunks' blasts had pierced the exterior wall that revealed the red planet once again to the boys eyes. The air was more humid than being in the hallway, it was evident saiyans built up a tolerance for this atmosphere in infancy; it was akin to training in the gravity room where the humidity often made Trunks nauseous when he trained with his father. Trunks sucked in as much air as his body could take; he was determined to have the lungs of a pure bred saiyan.

"Where are we going Trunks?" Goten raised his hand over his eyes looking out over the horizon. The pommelled structures didn't inspire curiosity for Goten, Trunks on the other hand knew where he wanted to explore.

"We're going over there; can't you feel that ki Goten?" He could feel it steadily rising in the direction that Trunks pointed. It didn't feel like a threat but it was intriguing none the less.

"Who do you think it is?" Goten looked over at Trunks who could only guess.

"I don't know, maybe it's more saiyans or maybe it's a bad guy; who cares let's just go find out!" Trunks' flared up his ki the golden aura transformed his hair blonde making Goten follow suit as they both race towards the energy they sensed.

"Trunks if it is a bad person should we fuse first?" Goten wasn't sure if, whoever they were going to meet over there could hide their power levels like they could but wanted to make sure they had the upper hand either way.

"No way Goten we're much stronger, we beat that Freezer guy so whoever is over there wouldn't stand a chance!" Trunks was naturally smug about his abilities in combat, looking at his father Vegeta it's no surprise where he got it from; but he was right to be confident, they did beat Freeza the tyrant of the universe, so what did they have to worry about?

They passed over red cliffs that dipped into the ridged valleys; passing what looked to be was once an open and thriving market place and now as vacant as the mess hall was. The energy was pouring in from the outcrops; its host which the boys realized was at least three people, was beyond the ghost city. Thankfully a huge power boost shot over the ridge, Trunks grabbed Goten by the wrist instinctively hiding on the soft soil adjacent to the huge rocks. The chi felt saiyan so Trunks wasn't worried about running into some renegade Freeza goon. Goten wiggled his hand free from Trunks' grip; Trunks slammed his finger in a quiet murmur over his lips. The three saiyans stood idle, how Trunks had felt any source of energy from them was quickly becoming a mystery to him. One of the saiyans, a female pulled a sword from its sheath and started charging at her male cohort who quickly blocked the attack with an energy blast throwing her hard against the ground.

"What are they doing?" Goten asked in a hushed voiced. Their display was almost comical, Goten wanted to laugh out but he kept his snickers low.

"I…I couldn't say Goten" Trunks was perplexed, he had felt sizable displays of ki but surely it couldn't be from these people.

The female saiyan spit out blood before rising to her feet again. Trunks powered down seeing that whatever he sensed was gone, there was no point watching these amateurs wrestle each other. He cursed himself for not mediating long hours like Piccolo always harped to keep his senses at their apex. Goten was as much at fault, Trunks reasoned _he thought they were strong too._ A noise shot off from the scouter on the thick torso saiyan, he turned his head right at Trunks who was preoccupied and didn't even realize that he had been discovered.

"Hey!" he shouted. Goten nudged Trunks shaking him out of his distraction. Trunks hated being caught off guard his father had told him enough times it was the sign of a weakling and he definitely wasn't a weakling.

"Hey yourself!" Trunks shouted back.

"What are you kids doing out of the bunker? Don't you know we're in a really dangerous situation with Lord Freeza?" The large saiyan stalked towards the boys with a stern authority he apparently thought he had. Trunks cocked his brow _is this guy nuts? _

"Look ya big ape you don't have ta worry bout' Freezer anymore, me and Goten took care of him." Trunks let the crease in his smirk expand to show his teeth. Goten let out a giggle scratching the side of his head in a bit of humility, it seemed this was just the beginning of Trunks' congratulation tour that even Mr. Satan couldn't compete with.

The three saiyans turned looking at each other in uncontained laughter. The big oaf of the group slapped Goten playfully on the side pointing over at Trunks "Don't make me laugh kid, I was there and I sure don't remember you!" The others smirked as he carried on a ruckus. Trunks had had enough of this nobody who clearly didn't stay around long enough to see him wipe the floor with Freezer's ass. The guy was barely keeping his power level at eight hundred and would frankly be too weak for Trunks to even bother with. Trunks spiked up his ki as a testament to the oaf that he was a force to be reckoned with, his scouter buzzed to life climbing to levels the saiyan had never read in another being before. Trunks decided to stop just short of ascended saiyan as by the expression on the man's face he had proved his point.

"What… what are you?" he asked with a tremble in his timbre.

Goten extended his arms outward from Trunks to the large saiyan standing in front of them. He had always been the more sober of the two and right now that was playing into the big guy's favor. "Hey Trunks' is telling the truth, we did beat Freezer and… and he hurt Bardock really bad!" Goten receded his arms a bit, the saiyan glanced back at the other two saiyans at the mention of Bardock's name.

"Bardock… you know Bardock? Then you… your hair… were you the golden fighter… you must have aided Bardock in saving Vejitasai…" he said with the vigor of a loyal servant. The saiyan and his comrades dropped to their knees, almost worshipping the boys with graduate contradictory to their previous mocking. Trunks' loved to be praised for his efforts; he was a ham if there ever was one. He stood with puffed outright shoulders as the saiyans with little pride recounted their inexactitude. Goten could only watch with embarrassment hidden in his chuckles.

Trunks did still want to know one thing _how was it that they had given off higher power levels earlier?_ It was clear these saiyans were trained killers but they still only had a base power level that at most went to eleven hundred. So how did Trunks feel such a greater power before? Was he really imagining it? Trunks had done little to nothing to convince these saiyans he was he was their savior, but how was it he couldn't figure out how they suppressed their power? He pointed at the big brute who rose with obedience. "Are you suppressing your power… cause there's no way you would have even stood a chance against Freezer" the question garnered confused looks from the saiyans, the brute in front edged his finger on his scouter drumming for an answer.

"What do you mean suppress our power levels?" Trunks could see the big brute was dumber than he looked. The female saiyan stepped forward with seemingly more familiarity on the subject at hand than her comrades. "I've heard of level suppression before… when I was an elite there was one or two saiyans who managed to hide their true powers especially after the Paragus incident." Trunks didn't know who she was referring to but none the less he was glad he wasn't imagining things. "So it's your power I felt, you shouldn't hide it just cause this guys are weaklings." Trunks was very crash when he spoke, the woman's cheeks speckled red at the comment she looked over at the larger saiyan who let out a grunt. "I'm not; I mean I never learned how to suppress my power…though I heard Bardock could…so" she looked up noticing the bemused look on Trunks' face; he had heard enough of the great Bardock for one sitting.

"Listen…" Trunks started before his annoyance reached through his voice. "I'll admit Bardock did help us, but that doesn't make me his sidekick!" Goten tried to ease Trunks down before he started a tirade of insults that would have gotten him nowhere. The female saiyan looked at Trunks flabbergasted, she was well aware of a saiyans pride but this boy took the cake, she had been with elites who weren't as pig headed. If pride alone were the secret to a saiyan's strength they could have toppled the mighty Freeza well before he was even able to subjugate the saiyan race. Trunks nudged Goten lightly with his back palm, "let's get outta here Goten, their nothing but weaklings." Goten had been concerned with Bardock's welfare since the boys left to get food at the mess hall, _perhaps he had been healed now _it sparked his determination to return immediately.

"You're right Trunks lets go back…" Goten powered up; taking to the air. Trunks didn't even bother with a departure, hurrying to catch up with Goten who was not slowing down to keep pace with him. Goten not wanting to be swayed by Trunks wanting to go find out where that big power level was actually coming from tried to at least stay out of his ear shot though he could repeatedly hear Trunks calling his name.

"Goten…. Wait for me!"

Hours had passed since the boys had disappeared to the mess hall down stairs. Dr. Planthor hadn't batted an eye at their absents since the room returned to its natural calmness; lighten by the nuances of the medical machines. Bardock had been a resident in the medical ward numerous times in the past so this was practically routine for him. Dr. Planthor was however surprised at the increasingly new ways Bardock managed to injure his body so completely and still stay alive long enough to make it to medical attention. _And you said you weren't that smart…_ _clearly we have different ideas of what that means… _Planthor laughed slightly to himself; though he had never had more than a casual doctor- patient conversation with Bardock he could tell he was different from the other saiyans, even the ones in his troop; who were comparatively nice by saiyan standards. Strange though he was a servant to lord Freeza just like the saiyans were, _were _being the operative if those boys were to be believed. Yet most of his colleagues and probably most saiyans thought less of each other when the reality was they all were servants to a master. That's what really made Bardock different; he had realized long ago they were all caged animals.

Bardock's heart monitor broke the placidity of the room; the calculations that were running through the computer, sending the alert signal into haywire that the rejuvenation tank had completed its cycle and was ready to open. Planthor input the code that would open the hatch and watched as the last of the water- like application drained out of the tank. It looked as if Bardock would have fresh scars on his body, Planthor could see big coil marks across him abdomen and over his left arm were even the technology adopted from the Truffles couldn't completely erase the wound. Whatever had transpired in space it was evident it was nothing like Bardock had ever encountered before. Planthor opened the latch and with sudden aoristic candor Bardock's eyes shot open, looking almost possessed he grabbed at the breathing apparatus pulling it off and stopping the air flow. Planthor reached out to help him to his feet but Bardock pushed away from him. He stepped out on the cold floor reacting to the change in climate with a loud gruff. Bardock could still feel some ache in his lower leg that only hours earlier had been a broken mess of tissue and bone. Dr. Planthor was only able to scrounge up a regular unit issue inform instead of Bardock's normal attire, somehow the medical ward's wardrobe storage unit was destroyed.

"Bardock are alright… those were… serious injuries you incurred." Planthor turned away to give Bardock privacy as he slid on the thick blue latex pants, not even bothering to pat his body down dry.

"I'm fine doctor" he spied his eyes about the room. "Where are those two boys that brought me here? Are they gone already?' he pushed the expandable armor over his head pulling it tight at his waist with his tail. Dr. Planthor shrugged his shoulders as he closed the latch.

"They left several hours ago to get something to eat, I haven't seen them since." Dr. Planthor had in truth been glad they were gone; the one boy had a mouth on him and an arrogance that only the young prince could match. Quietness was always something he held important especially while working; on the other hand the other boy could have been a dead ringer for Kakarrot if he were a few years older.

"Bardock, since you brought it up where did you meet these boys; I know they're not from Vejitasai" Bardock looked at Planthor surprised, they had never had a conversation like his before and he really didn't know how to respond.

"I didn't meet them anywhere… they just appeared as I was confronting Freeza." The tone of his voice flushed low at the mention of the former tyrant.

"Appeared? You mean in a ship?"

"No I mean they just appeared out of nowhere, it maybe possible that….that… they are the saiyans from legend." Bardock could think of no other reason, he haven't had a vision of either of them in the future, well he hadn't had a vision in quite a while, he wasn't even sure if he still had the ability too. But as he sat in the rejuvenation tank he pour over the idea that not only were the boy's saiyans from another planet but maybe even another time.

"But Bardock that's impossible, matter can't just appear." The doctor laughed at Bardock's expense but he hardly notice, Bardock sat down starring at the white angular boots wishing a vision would tell him what to do next. Had he lived and seen the destruction of his world as a mere faded memory only to get hammered with another puzzling mystery? _What are these boys to me? _

Bickering ascended from outside the launch pad window. Goten's face was ashen from a blast attack from behind. His sour demeanor kept Trunks in tosses; though Trunks was sporting a shiner no doubt from his unprovoked attack. "Well next time ya'll stop when I call out to ya!" Trunks seemed almost delighted in his friends torture; but Goten wasn't one to back down he started attacking with a move his brother had taught him, though was well known to Trunks "KA…MA..." the sound of Goten's voice brought Bardock to his feet, he walked over to where he heard the boys ignoring Dr. Planthor's pleas to rest a while longer. "HA…MA…" He walked out to the platform catching Trunks' glaze first, the boy returned a glare but pointed his finger up distracting Goten from his onslaught.

"Bardock… You're okay!" Bardock was not the type of man that usually smiled; he had mastered frowning before he could walk, but this boy always managed a smirk from him. The boys were more powerful than any saiyan on the planet yet he had an innocence to him that no saiyan, not even a saiyan child had.

"Yeah kid I' am I made it..."

"Yeah that's great" Trunks curled his words with sarcasm. Bardock let it side, if the boy really was the legendry saiyan he didn't really care what he thought of him personally. It was no doubt mutual.

"We ran into a couple of your buddies about an hour ago, they seem to think that I was your sidekick…I wonder where they got that idea?" Trunks lifted his brow up as he smirked, Bardock felt like he was being talked down to by Prince Vegeta, who despite being Freeza's little pet still managed to be high and mighty… the little snot.

"I don't have 'buddies' as you call them, so I don't know who you're talking about" Bardock crossed his arms over his chest; Trunks didn't even seem disrupted by his response. He walked towards him with a candor the boy had cemented in their battle with Freeza.

"Well they seem to know you, I don't care I just don't want a nasty rumor starting…" His annunciation made clear that it was more than a statement but a probable threat.

"Bardock!" Planthor called from inside the medical ward "on…on the radio listen, they're talking about you!" Bardock looked at Trunks before walking into the ward; Planthor turned up the static from the receiver, the broadcast was sketchy but by law it reached everywhere on the planet so squads would know at a moment's notice when they were to leave for a planet purging. Trunks and Goten followed in just as Planthor got the station stabilize. The announcer had already been through a round of his speech when he repeated:

"_Yes it's true my brothers and sisters we are finally liberated, the tyrant Freeza is dead, and what's even more amazing is that it was one of our own that destroyed the bastard! A third class soldier called Bardock. _

Trunks darted his eyes at Bardock at the mention of his name; "No friends huh?"he breathed out a sigh.

"_Unfortunately there has been no word on his Royal Highness King Vegeta, the prince or the elites that left with him; but ten of our elite soldiers have at this moment gone to find out what has become of our king..." _

Trunks' attention turned when the prince was mentioned, the punk face had rescinded to concern and Bardock for one was shocked to see the boy so silent.

"_A report just came in… king Vegeta…is…dead…. The elites as well… the prince's whereabouts are unconfirmed at the moment…" _

Trunks wanted to turn the radio off; the announcer had been nothing but a liar but what if it was true? What if his dad was _unconfirmed, _what if? … Bardock punched the receiver. It sputtered as little shock waves danced around it causing it too finally collapse, both Trunks and Goten looked at the commotion in bewilderment. Bardock popped his knuckles "I don't know why they think I defeated Freeza; they didn't get it from me." Trunks finally found something likable about him.

End of Chapter.

Vegeta will make his debut in the next chapter!


End file.
